


himneskur | scrapped piece

by uchihakind



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader is AMAB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihakind/pseuds/uchihakind
Summary: light's "love" is really quite rough...--This work was in my documents and I don't think i'll finish it unless it gets good feed back :pbtw i dont own you, or Death Note and it's used characters.
Relationships: Yagami Light/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	himneskur | scrapped piece

This morning was no different from the others. A constant ache met your legs, and truthfully, it plagued your entire body. You felt heavy, and the sun shining through Light’s window wasn’t doing anything to comfort you. He had already left the bed, probably for school or some shit, you figured. His stress had been increasing lately, and he’d been taking it out on you rather harshly, not even bothering to care for you after like he used to. You’d been left sticky, exhausted, littered with marks and now your neck bore a less than wonderful red ring. He still whispered sweet nothings that made your stomach flutter, but it hurt knowing he would abandon you right after your body finally gave out. Either way, you still loved him. You knew Light to be a good person, he was always there for you, afterall. Maybe not now, but he was clearly going through something. You didn’t know exactly what, but in due time, you hoped, he would tell you.

You sigh into his sheets. They still smell like him, but you should probably wash them, they were kind of gross from the previous night’s activity. Not really wanting to get up, you shift around a bit, naked skin lightly rubbing the sheets and duvet that adorned his bed. Damn...it was cozy in here...you still needed to shower and clean up the room though. Tiredly, you decide to make the move to do so. Sitting up, you throw your legs over the side of the bed and lazily move your foot across the floor til it hit some article of clothing. Woohoo… Light’s used boxers...great...whatever. Did you need them? Probably not, but you slipped them on anyway. God… you felt like you were moving through mud. The room was too quiet, Light wasn’t here, and no one was at his house...what time was it even? Snooping about his drawers, you pick out a pair of your own left over boxers, but snatch up one of Light’s unused sweaters. Your head spun as you made your way to Light’s bathroom. In the mirror, you eyed the marks your lover left. Dark hickeys painted the junction between the shoulder and neck, and of course, Light’s proof of choking the shit out of you still remained. Bite marks and more...man was he rough, at least he prepped you- that much you were grateful for. 

Shaking off the stupor your marred skin caused, you begin your bathroom business, and take time scrubbing yourself in the shower. Yikes… he emptied into you again. Usually he wouldn’t, not wanting to get his sheets dirty, but lately he’d been increasingly grotesque in your sexual endeavors. You didn’t mind, aside from the incessant aching he caused, you were just a bit concerned for him. You clean yourself up quickly, but take time sitting in the warmth of the water. It wasn’t long before you finished in the bathroom, and the sweater you stole hung on your form comfortably. Light was a lot bigger than you, he was skinny, but he stood a head taller than you. You were probably, oh say, just barely above his shoulder? Regardless of the size the sweater was, it was cozy and warm. You wished to go back to sleep, but re-entering Light’s room reminded you that laundry had to be done. The air was heavy, and it...dare you admit it, smelled like sex. Why you were surprised, you didn’t know. It was proof of your love, but it still didn’t smell like peonies and vanilla. Rolling your eyes in annoyance, you begin to pick up around the room, tossing both of yesterday’s clothes into a hamper, then moving on to his bed. You strip the mattress of its sheets and take the duvet cover off. Arms full, you exit the boy’s room and make your way downstairs to toss them in the laundry. You felt like a happy little housewife doing these things for Light. You took care of him, cleaned his room and did his laundry? You were so good to him, luckily he let you know, even if it was a bit rough. Smiling at those thoughts, you deposit the laundry, and make your way back to Light’s room. Did he have extra sheets? You’d have to check the hall closet…

\---

For the past hour or two you had been laying on Light’s freshened bed, phone in hand, waiting for the boy in question to come home. You could’ve gone to your own house, but no one would be waiting for you there anyway. 

  
  


**[ Light of My Life** **❤️ ]**

“ _ Liiight...when are you coming home?” _

_ “You’re still there?” _

_ “Ya. And I cleaned your sheets, nasty ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ” _

  
  


_ “You say that like it isn’t yourself stained into those sheets” _

  
  


_ “Jesus dude...anyway,,, what’re u doing? Aren’t you busy w class?” _

  
  
  


_ “I’m at a police station. They want me in on an investigation” _

  
  


_ “Is that where you’ve been going?” _

_ “It’s complicated.” _

_ “Hmm….okay :< get home soon.” _

_ “See you later. And thanks for cleaning up” _

You hum a bit, and giggle at the sinister idea that popped into your head. Lifting your sweater up to hold between your teeth, you angle the camera of your phone to take a risque photo to send him.

_ [Image.PNG] _

_ Read _

That bastard.

\---

Light was currently handcuffed to L, and as a result, the pale man saw the shit you just sent him. Light quickly turned his device off, but it was too late, L was a nosey man. He was already annoyed that he was handcuffed, but he was even more pissed that he’d have to explain it to you. Generally, you were docile and you’d understand the situation. Even more so, you would probably be able to help the situation. On top of that, you were his stress relief, L being around would make it nearly, if not totally, impossible for you to do your duties on him. 

  
  



End file.
